Frog in Disguise
by Tania Helene
Summary: Loki has loved her for a very long time. He know he can't have her unless she thinks he is someone else. Oneshot.


**Lokane - "Frog in Disguise."**

_This is just a Drabble. I imagined that Loki has been to earth and helped Jane with her research or something like that. I watched Thor 2 in theaters last week and it was so good that I needed to write something. I hope you like it! It's very cheesy, just so you've been warned. However, I always write very theatrically._

_Enjoy!_

Jane's chamber was one of the more simple in the castle, without art or other aesthetic pursuits. Purple curtains hung from the ceiling and covered only slightly the moonlit balcony overlooking the gardens. The room was small, yes, but it was clear to Loki that it was inhabited. He could see traces of the female scientist everywhere. The nightstands overflowing with sheets, notes, and bookmarked books while the room's desk was pristine space left by just astronomical instruments. Jane had been unstoppable, since Loki had shown her the AstronomyTower and the astrophysics 's curiosity seemed to be insatiable. He smiled gently until a small glimmer flickered in his eyes. Something shone in his eyes. He looked around and found the fireplace's mild flames danced on an object by the bedside.

Before he knew it his legs bore him to what looked like a bottle of perfume that barely stuck out among all the parchment on the nightstand. The bottle was very simple, small and slender and contained just enough fragrance to what Loki would calculate for a month if used every day, which he could confirm that Jane did. The smell of spicy cinnamon and a sweeter scent hit his nostrils and he sighed.

Suddenly voices could be heard at the door and Loki froze. He listened carefully and immediately recognized Jane's voice. She had to be standing just on the other side and talking to someone for the door handle had not yet been pulled. Panic gripped him tightly. What would she say if she found him sniffing around in her apartments completely uninvited? It was a risk he was not brave enough to take.

He prayed fervently that for anything in the world it was not his brother who was Jane's companion this evening.

He concentrated.

The door opened.

"Thor?" Loki opened his eyes and let a relieved smile fall on his lips, as it seemed that she was not as surprised by his appearance. He had thus taken the form of Thor successfully.

"Jane. I apologize for my intrusion. I just wanted to see how you were." Loki knew his brother's gestures as the back of his own hand and it came frighteningly natural to imitate Thor's tone and body language. But there was no time for games. He had to interrupt this conversation as quickly as possible before it came too far. If there were to be a controversy with Thor about this…

Jane took a few steps closer and Loki could smell wine. Her eyes were bright and her walk a bit hassle. Maybe she had had one glass too many. She smiled at him unknowing about his true identity and she was one of the most graceful creatures he had ever cast his eye upon. He was mesmerized.

" I feel good. Very good indeed! " She said cheerfully and put a hand on his arm, in which there went a fire all up to Loki's chest.

"Why are you standing with my perfume?" She asked suddenly and Loki remembered the bottle still in his hand. He looked down at it and thought quickly.

"I thought it smelled drinkable," he explained and hoped fervently that she bought it.

"Oh, no, I'm not sure that's a good idea," she exclaimed and took the bottle from his grasp. He let her as he watched her expression become sudden thoughtful, almost sad. He felt a small ache in his heart.

"It's the frafrance my mother used," she admitted, while her eyes caressed the small bottle. "I found it in a store about a year ago. I thought it was taken from the shelves years ago."

Loki had heard Jane mention her parents on several occasions but always interchangeably. Never had he seen this look on her face, and he longed to replace it with the smile he saw just a moment ago.

"She would have been really proud of you." Jane looked up with baffled brown doe eyes. He gestured to the rest of the room and thus all her obvious research lying around.

"If she just knew that her daughter had won her way to another world. A world she will soon know more about than I do myself. " He smiled at her and in the glow of the fireplace, he saw that her eyes were shining. The corner of her mouth lifted. Then she put the bottle down and in a split second she was just a hand's width from him. Loki's heart stopped.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I really need some air after all that red wine. " He opened his mouth to answer but no words came to his lips. His silver tongue was bound. Jane giggled of him and he decided that it would be his new favorite sound. Then she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she led him towards the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She laughed then and Loki's heart took wing.

Mere moments later they reached the gardens and Loki counted himself fortunate not to have encountered others in the corridors on the way down. He did not honestly know where Thor was and whether he should interrupt the evening now and play it safe so to speak But Jane's hand had not yet left his and it was impossible for him to pull away, now that he finally had the opportunity to be close to Jane. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the atmosphere was filled with promises of a romantic and seductive setting. Loki swallowed hard. What had he gotten himself into?

It had been just under two months since Jane came to Asgard, and in that time he knew her and Thor had become close.

Very close.

Loki knew he was in very deep but after he had been to Midgard and had a taste of this little woman's charm, he was slowly but surely starting to drown in a very bottomless ocean. So much time he had spent with her, talking about the infinite cosmos, other worlds and a little girl's dreams. So much time where his bitterness was drowned out in favor of something else. A warmth that he did not think he would ever feel again. Thor and Jane had been the keys to being reunited with his family and his home once more. Jane had seen something in him, which had been allowed to grow.

Hope.

He would never admit it. Never. Especially when he knew that her feelings were quite different. Loki came back onto the right path after the affair with Malekith and the Aether but never would he be this beautiful, young woman was a fact he was frankly quite aware of. His spirits fell.

"Is everything all right?" A gentle voice pulled him back to the ground under him and he felt his hand receive a little squeeze. He smiled weakly, met Jane's eyes and nodded.

"It's been some time since we've spent time together, " she said, looking up at the night sky. He could not help but feel the satisfaction of this information.

"Indeed? You've also had a lot to do with your work." Brown eyes flashed almost playfully for a moment and he knew that her thoughts were on the several discoveries she had made in her still short visit. They almost walked past a small marble bench but Jane stopped and led him to a sit down. Their hands still in each other's grip.

"Thor, I have seen so much since I came to Asgard," her gaze fixed on their joined hands. "I am so grateful." He listened.

"Since Loki has shown me the tower I have collected so much information that I could write dozens of books on this realm." His gaze searched hers but she was very careful not to look him in the eyes.

"But for what? Should I return to earth and share my knowledge only to have it confiscated by SHIELD? Everything I have tried so hard to find is now in my hands and yet I feel so empty all of a sudden."

"So you want to go back to Midgard?" His heart sank when she nodded.

"I can't stay here. My life is not here and I can't just leave it."

"You could stay for me?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He did not even know what he meant by them. Jane thought he was Thor, for crying out loud! But they now hung in the air between them and Jane looked up. It was now him who would not meet her pools of brown. She brought her hand to his cheek and turned his face towards her. He could not refuse her.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered then, his gaze boring into hers. He wanted so desperately for her to understand what he was feeling at that exact moment. "You are a much bigger part of me than I will ever admit."

"So I'm not to take this as an admission?" She teased but blushed, and then gave him a smile which he could not quite decipher. If she only knew whose mouth these words had in fact fallen from.

"Jane, wherever your heart leads you, I will be there." Her eyes filled with sentiment as she replied, "I love you."

And then Loki broke. It was words that were not meant for him. It were words addressed to the man which appearance he had taken, and one he cowardly had maintained to have a moment with the woman he was so deeply in love in.

He kissed her.

He could taste the surprise on her lips but then everything became a mixture of desperation and sadness. She responded and his hands came up to her face and almost crushed her mouth to his. When they broke for breath not a single moment passed before he kissed her again. Time and again, intense and desperate as she was the only source that could extinguish his thirst. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows, all in an attempt to imprint her in his mind. He could pretend that her words were for him to hear, and to him alone. He would now recall this evening in his head as the night where she loved Loki and not Thor. As the night where his feelings were reciprocated.

Their lips drifted apart and Loki did not dare open his eyes in fear of breaking the moment. He needed time. Time to gather his thoughts.

"L-Loki?" He heard her crystal clear and his eyes opened in haste. Brown shocked eyes ran over his features and it was like he had a cold bucket of water thrown in his face. His grip went first to his face and then he looked down at his hands. It was not Thor's shovels for hands he looked down upon but rather pale, long fingers that certainly were his own.

"Loki, what's going on? Has it been you all this time? Loki-" But he didn't let her finish her questions, "I-I'm sorry, Jane … I'm so sorry." His heart beat so fast as if it tried to find its way out of his chest. Jane stood up and reached a hand out for him but he did not allow it. He looked into her beautiful, confused eyes one last time and turned on his heel.

"Loki! Loki, wait!" But he did not look back. Over the pasture, through the shrubbery and in the dead of night he ran. Only when his clothes had been torn in the bushes, when his breathing was choking him, he stopped and collapsed. His knees hit the soft grass beneath him, and his eyes were so big that they could be rolling out of their sockets any moment.

His thoughts were chaos. His feelings a jumble. He had let his guard down and it had ruined everything. Everything…

Something washed over Loki. Something he had not felt for long time. He felt the familiar heat of anger take hold of every part of his limbs, and he let out a roar of rage. A shock wave of energy shot from him with such a force that the nature around him bended to his will. He clenched his fists and punched them into the ground, like it was to blame for his inner chaos.

"Why? why?!" He shouted into the darkness but no one answered. "Why am I always to be punished? Why?!" He collapsed in a sob and clutched the grass in its grip. " Jane…" He muttered in despair.

"Jane…"


End file.
